Infinite Office
Infinite Office: Starring Joe Biggle is an original game inspired by old arcade games like Pac-Man or Donkey Kong. It has simple graphics, but (hopefully) fun gameplay! As Joe Biggle, you climb up the Infinite Office Skyscraper, a building with an unlimited number of floors. Avoid the rouge "bots", eat fat cookies, and save Joe's wife, Mimi! Instructions When you start the game you can insert coins with "START". "A" is fire, and is used to start the game. The goal of the game is to charge the pumps in all four corners to at least 100, but this isn't as easy as it sounds, because the charge is constantly draining! This will open the elevator, and you have to enter the elevator to win the level. In the finished game there will be four different stages, each with their own enemies/elements to keep game play interesting. Btw, in this version, "Y" can be used to bring all the pumps past 100, and X can be used to bring the time down to 10. These are debugging features which will eventually be removed, and they can cause some bugs if you use them. Hold select when you start the program to enter the operator's menu, which has stats, credits, and uninstallation (NOTE: The unistallation prints some inaccurate information, but should still work. Just use it at your own risk.) Changelog Version 0.44 *Greatly improved enemy AI. It's more efficient, takes up fewer lines, and most importantly works better! *Added shockwaves and supercharges. By pumping any charging pump up to 150, you will create a shockwave, which stuns all the "bots" for ten seconds. (Will have different effects on different enemies.) By charging any of the pumps up to 200, (The max) you create a supercharge, which instantly adds 25 charge to all other pumps. The catch however is that these can only be used once on each pump throughout the whole game, so you'll need to decide if you want to use them right away, or save them for when the game gets harder. You can tell which pumps still have them available by looking at the lights on the front. If the blue light is lit, it means that a shockwave is still available, and if the red light is lit, it means that a supercharge is still available. Shockwaves and supercharges are also accompanied by flashing and sound effects. *Changed the amount of charge added with each pump from 5 to 10. (In the finished game, this will go down as you progress, eventually back down to 5) *Added the fat cookie item. This appears once the time reaches 100. Picking it up will give you super strength for 10 seconds, doubling your strength. (The amount each pump will add to the charge.) *Fixed the bug where Joe's sprite glitches when you walk up to a charging pump and start pumping while you're still walking. *This version loops the first level for infinity, so now you can actually play the game without it ending after beating the first level! FOR REALZ!!!1! Note: When updating from any previous versions, you will need to scan the latest SPRITE QR codes. Version 0.39 *+Added the "bots", (I'm not sure what to call them yet.) programmed their AI, (Still a WIP. Right now, it just works, but it's still doing weird stuff that I have to fix. Movement is completely random, unless one of the "bots" see you, in which case it will head in your direction.), and programmed sprite collision. (Colliding with a "bot" loses the game.) *+Added some music (Intro, lose, and game over) and a walking sound. (Which uses PTC's music functions) *+Added (functional) lives and a game over screen. *Centered the screen, and moved each pump's charge value next to it's corresponding pump. *Other minor tweaks and improvements. Version 0.28 *Added pumps and their charge values, used to open the elevator. (This is the unique element I've been talking about, and is used to complete every level.) *Added the elevator, used to complete stages and progress up the building. *Added time, (Which currently crashes the game when it runs out, but it is still used for the bonus.) *Added a bonus, which awards points for any extra time and extra charge when you complete a stage. *Changed the amount of coins needed from 2 to 1. *Removed debug values from the display. (Although there is still one which tells weather or not debug mode is on.) Version 0.2 *Initial Release (Unfinished) Future Plans Saving high scores, stats, and operator settings. 4 different stages with unique enemies and elements, and a bonus round. A better attract mode. More features in the operator's menu. (Settings, Improved stats, etc.) Instructions which appear on the bottom screen. Videos and Screenshots SCRIOV0_39.jpg|Screenshot of Infinite Office version 0.39 Infinite_Office_v.0.28.jpg|A screenshot from version 0.28 InfiniteOfficeV0.2.jpg|A screenshot from version 0.2 Download IOV0_44PQR.png|QR codes for Infinite Office version 0.44 NOTE: When updating from any previous version, you will need to scan the latest SPRITE QR codes. INOFTILEv0.28.png|The tiles for Infinite Office versions 0.28 through 0.44 IOV0_44SPRTQR.png|Sprites for Infinite Office version 0.44 License The Free-Use License Copyright © 2013/2014 mystman12 In downloading this program, permission is given to ANY and ALL users to use and edit this software. However, this software may NOT be redistributed to ANYONE without permission from mystman12, even if unedited. If this is ignored, the redistributed program will be reported and deleted ASAP. This software comes AS IS. It comes with NO warranty whatsoever. If the program does not work as expected, the user MAY report the problem to mystman12, but NO certainty is given that it will be fixed. Mystman12 is NOT responsible for ANY damages, including but not limited to the user's device and/or the software due to misuse. The software name "Infinite Office" belongs completely to mystman12, and may NOT be used as a name for ANY other program. If this software is redistributed rightly according to the regulations of this license, the redistributor is REQUIRED to include this license with his/her copy of "Infinite Office" along with a link to the original program. The user is also required to give a disclaimer, stating that he/she is NOT the original creator of the software, and give credit appropriately. By downloading "Infinite Office" any and all users agree to follow ALL points stated in this license, and to use this program rightly in all ways, shapes, AND forms. Notes The game is NOT finished, however, the latest version is very playable, and loops the first (And only, so far) level. See how high a score you can get! Credits *'mystman12' - Everyone on the Nintendo Life forums! __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Arcade Category:Work in Progress Category:Action